Sufrimiento
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Cuando la persona en quien confías te traiciona, y no lo puedes entender, Cuando un ataúd de lluvia se te ve cerrado sobre tus ojos abiertos, y nadie acude a tus gritos de ayuda; Entenderás que es sufrir la soledad de una muerte proporcionada por la persona en la que mas confías, y, hasta amas.
1. Un bosque oscuro

**_Sufrimiento._**

_"Dejar un pobre niño en medio de un bosque solitario"_ Dijeron las voces sordas_", será una gran idea"_ propusieron. En tu cabeza fuiste obligado a hacerlo, aunque el destino ya te había sentenciado, pensaste ciegamente que podrías evitarlo.

* * *

Un bosque era arrullado Bajo la lluvia torrencial; Húmedo y frío.

La muerte se acerca, despacio, pero presente. Poco a poco sigue tus huellas, hasta el roble que abrazas y chillas intentando ser encontrado.

En cuanto te quedes sin voz, y cuando ninguna gota caiga de tus ojos helados, cuando ningún sonido se escuche en medio del bosque más que el sonido de las gotas de agua y el pasto húmedo bailando al compás del viento.

Sabremos, queridos, que tú, el pequeño niño. Ya no seguirás sufriendo. Que esas voces, ese pesar inhóspito y asfixiante ya no estará más junto a él que te sentencio a esa tumba helada.

No en este mundo, quizás en otro; quizás nunca nos abandones, nunca te marches.

Quizás el sonido que ellos escuchan no es más que tu llanto, ese sonido de lluvia, caracterizado por las gotas que caen indiferentes azotando el césped... ¿cómo saben que no son las lágrimas de aquel que sufrió...? ¿Y los truenos tus gritos de ayuda que nunca fueron respondidos?...


	2. Un baño eterno

[...]

Quizás esos pensamientos errantes golpean al hombre que provoco todo eso, ¿tal vez? Se siente arrepentido de haber dejado al menor de sus cachorros. El hombre se sentara en su banco y mirara al mayor angustiado.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Preguntara el niño "Estaba enfermo… ¿A salido afuera en ese estado?"

El hombre, de fieros ojos y mirada oscura contestara con aflicción "Ya no sufrirá más, Raditz, mi pequeño cachorro ya no sufrirá más"

El niño quedo confundido, pero con una sonrisa inocente y fugaz despreocupación comenzó a correr hacia la

cocina. Buscaba su madre, ¿Dónde está ella?

Quizás también está en el bosque. No, claramente no está allí. En el piso superior, en el segundo baño a la izquierda, sobre la bañera llena de sangre tiene el cráneo roto. A su lado, una botella manchada con sangre;

Había sido un golpe, uno de una persona muy fuerte y violenta.

"Quizás ya sea hora de mudarse "Comento el hombre mientras se lavaba las manos rojas "Raditz… Tu madre salió a una misión, vendrá otro día. En otro momento"

El niño dudo, pero su poca falta de sagaz era suficiente para aceptar esa escusa poco argumentada; pero realista.

[...]


	3. Una ultima misión

Cada tanto puedo verlo, caminar por el bosque bajo la luz de las estrellas, están buscando algo. Los veo desde arriba, entre las copas de los árboles que me arrullan por las noches.

Ese joven que familiar parece, que su nombre empieza con 'R', que su huellas siempre llegan hasta el centro del bosque y vuelven a salir. ¿De dónde viene? No veo un lugar cerca, no hay un tumulto de tierra de donde puede salir y volver cuando quiera. ¿No es como yo? Que puedo salir de mi entierro para verlo ir y venir cada día y cada noche.

Me senté atento a sus movientes desde la rama de un árbol, mientras menaba mi cola de lado a lado. No entiendo que hace allí, no puedo comprenderlo, pero me gusta que este aquí.

Su aroma me hace familiar, pero muy carente de algo que mi mente busca sin detenerse aunque en las noches oscuras las lluvias me arrullen por la noche y sea mi último pensamiento. Acabar con el que me trajo aquí. ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién condena a un niño enfermo e inocente a esta cruda sentencia eterna?

¿Quién dejaría en el sufrimiento a un pequeño niño? Quiero encontrarlo, quiero acercarme y atraparlo. Quiero torturarlo y que sufra. ¿Qué no sabe que sintieron sus víctimas? ¿Qué tan difícil es la paz y tan lejana la misericordia? ¿Cuánta sangre debe tener mis garras para que _ellos_ me perdonen y me dejen descansar?

Me levante de la rama y observe al joven de cabellos largos irse de nuevo, comencé a recorrer el espeso paisaje hasta el centro del bosque, donde el cielo y las hojas de los árboles se fundían. Justo allí, estaba mi tumba, donde regresare cada noche hasta completar mi misión: Su completa destrucción del traidor que me sentencio aquí.


	4. Un encuentro predecible

Mis diminutas patas dejan huellas de payasos, mientras me alejo de las entrañas del bosque con una caminata casi imposible hacia la salida, mientras las espinas rompen la piel delicada y frágil de mis piernas, permitiéndoles a las gotas oscuras y grumosas salir de las heridas desgarradoras.

Las gotas oscuras y espesas se diluyen con las de lluvia, sus gotas de agua son cristalinas y filosas, como pequeñas cuchillas que dañan la piel. Detengo mi andar moribundo cuando escucho a un hombre sollozar. Me acerque lentamente a escucharlo murmurar.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_ Susurraba incansablemente en repetidas ocasiones, se notaba la boca seca y la lengua rasposa. Su cuerpo estaba sentado en una roca debajo de unas ramas y su cabeza reposaba en sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas _"¿Por qué lo hice? Era solo un niño pequeño… un niño… él no sabía nada_" seco las lágrimas de sus ojos y limpio su nariz con su antebrazo y siguió mirando hacia la nada. Lo siguiente que susurro no lo pude comprender, pero pienso que tendrá que ver con el niño que tanto llora su perdida.

Lo mire desde el suelo, lo observe con tanto detenimiento que podía ver su agitada respiración. Y cuando me acerque más, frente a él. Levanto su cabeza y vi sus hinchados ojos rojizos y las lágrimas secas que estaban a lo largo de su rostro. La lluvia se había detenido.

"_¿Kakarroto?"_ Susurro. Hace tanto tiempo que no escucho mí nombre que yo mismo me sorprendí a recordarlo, casi pensé en olvidarlo.

Intente contestar, pero me fue imposible hacerlo por la sorpresa que me produjo el momento casi inigualable de encontrar a ese hombre que me trajo aquí, justo frente a mí. Pero moví mi boca y una leve pregunta salió de esta. _" ¿Papi?"_ fue un murmullo. Casi inaudible.

El hombre cerro los ojos y miro hacia el suelo, y comenzó a repetir en un nivel bajo de voz las palabras necesarias para disculparse. Que lo sentía, que no quiso hacerlo, que el no pudo contenerse, que no quería que yo sufriera.

Fue irónico. Porque yo si lo sentí, yo si quiero hacerlo, yo si me pude contenerme, yo si quiero que sufra. Y, al igual que él, lo voy a hacer. Vas a sufrir, y a diferencia de ti, yo no te dejare a tu suerte. Yo si voy a hacerte sufrir, porque yo ya no soy 'Kakarroto'. Yo soy el mismísimo sufrimiento.

Yo soy lo que los ojos reflejan cómo el miedo, lo que te quitara el sueño y la vida.


End file.
